Cinco naciones en una cama
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Inglaterra obligado por mañas especialmente de India y Estados Unidos, estaba en una cama, al menos de dos plazas y media junto a cuatro sujetos más -no, no habría orgía- tuvieron que caber cinco naciones, para recordar los viejos tiempos, pero al estadounidense no le gustaba compartir. USxUK y ex-colonias inglesas.


Estoy con ganas de arruinar cosas lindas de la infancia ¿conocen la canción infantil de los cinco osos en la cama? es eso en yaoi :3

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra, India, Sealand, Canadá.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Canciones infantiles arruinadas (?)

Inglaterra ese día obligado luego de unas mañas de ciertas naciones, en especial India y Estados Unidos, estaba en una cama, al menos de dos plazas y media grande junto a cuatro sujetos más -no, no habría orgía- tuvieron que caber cinco naciones, para recordar los viejos tiempos, ocultamente, el inglés casi se vuelve una bailaba de ballet de la alegría y se reía mientras se sumergía en sus sueños e imaginaba que todos volvían a ser esos pequeños que cuidó.

Y Estados Unidos estaba harto, botando espuma, estaba que se caía de la desgraciada cama... y sólo eligió ese puesto para estar más cerca del tibio, cálido y quizás un poco violable cuerpo de su ex-tutor.

Estaba desde derecha a izquierda, primero: Él, el héroe, luego ese sensual británico al que quiere tocar un poco, los labios húmedos ¡en fin! el siguiente era India, el americano le gruñía entre dientes, estúpido sujeto con las insinuaciones raras hacia su pertenencia, porque sí, Inglaterra era suyo, no del resto de esos sujetos ex-colonias que estaban allí con sus malvadas intenciones, de seguro lo pensaban violar ¡oh god, son unos monstruos! pero no, no los dejaría. El siguiente era Canadá y el último el inocente Sealand.

El norteamericano lo decidió. Él se lo violaría primero. ¡Ajajajjaajana, tomen eso... y no es una excusa para hacerle cosas malas, nunca lo es! y así, como la canción infantil~

Cinco naciones en la cama y Estados Unidos les gritó~

–¡Muévanse obesos de mierda, mi heroica persona no cabe!–

Los demás se corrieron pero uno se cayó, cuatro naciones en la cama y Estados Unidos les gritó~

–¡Oh por dios, apenas me cabe medio pie, necesito más espacio, no quepo!–

Los demás se corrieron -mientras se empezaban a quejar- pero uno se cayó, tres naciones en la cama y Estados Unidos les gritó~

–¡Oh vamos, así no podré dormir bien en la noche para que me aplaudan mis geniales ideas, no quepo!–

Los demás se corrieron pero India se cayó, dos naciones en la cama que harían el amor~

–¡Bi-bien, ahora estamos solitos Inglaterra!– el inglés que había despertado cuando sintió la mano del menor hurgar por su camisa desabotonada para apretar los pezones se pone rojo y trata de sacárselo de encima con patadas mortales.

–¡Suélt-ame idiota! ¡ahora mismo o yo! ¡ahhh~!–oh no, no allí, el anglosajón gruñó al sentir acariciada su entrepierna.

India pestañeó en el duro y frío suelo, levantó la cabeza mientras Sealand hacia lo mismo ante los gritos del anglocejón, Canadá hacia lo mismo, pero antes de que lo vieron India les tapó los ojos.

–Creo que tenemos que ir a dormir a otro lugar muchachos...–sonrió suave y tan delirante como él lo podía conseguir acomodándose el pelo al echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Inglaterra rogaba ayuda estirando uno de sus brazos, India sólo sonrió solemnemente como pidiendo perdón con la mirada, no podía interferir en eso. Estados Unidos le sonrió, no era un mal tipo como pensó, luego, volvió a su presa.

Porque todas las colonias lo sabían, todos tenían un poco del amor de su ex-tutor, pero Estados Unidos siempre será el preferido en esos ámbitos, bueno, el único al que el amor lo cegó hasta ese punto tan enloquecedor.

Dos naciones en la cama y... toda la noche no se durmió.

**N.A:** Canción infantil modificada, el muy desgraciado de Estados Unidos botó a las naciones, pero bueno, India entendió a que quería llegar y salvó los ojos de Canadá y Sealand (?) que viva el USxUK, seguiré maltratando tu infancia!

Canción original: _Cinco osos en la cama y el chiquito les grito: ¡a un lado no quepooo!_

_Los demás se corrieron pero uno se cayó, cuatro osos en la cama y el chiquito les gritó [...]_


End file.
